


Burn

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: "it was pain that forged the trust between them"





	

Silver believes it was pain that forged the trust between them, as mottled and twisted as that bond might be, it’s there, where it didn’t exist before. 

In the darkness, Silver fears the value he places on this trust: were he able to go back, would he? 

Pain is his constant. The inflammation at the stump, the friction of the iron leg against his skin, sears through him, flaying him open. He must fight it minute by minute. 

Flint’s body may be whole but Silver sees that same pain in his eyes, just as constant. And it draws him in.


End file.
